A Firery Hope: After Story
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: 3 years after Chili found Hannah, they are still going strong, along with Cilan and Rachel, and Cress and Chrissy. But a little surprise not only takes the ones recieving it by shock, but the whole family (and Hannah), too. This is an After Story to my other story "A Firery Hope". Chrissy belongs to me, Hannah and Rachel are my friends, and everyone else belongs to PKMN/Nintendo
1. Chapter 1: Time Flies

_here is the After Story! :D Hope you like! _

It has been exactly 3 years since then.

Chili and Hannah are finally a very happy couple. Chrissy and Cress are still very lovey-dovey, even after their 3rd anniversary, and Cilan and Rachel are as happy as ever.

*9:19 AM*

The sun rose really beautiful that morning.

Chili sat up and yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out the window and up at the beautiful, blue sky.

He got up and got dressed for his day of work. They didn't open till 11, but he didn't want to look like a slob if Hannah showed up unexpectingly.

As he left his room, so was his brothers, Cress and Cilan, leaving his blue-head brother's room.

Chili raised an eyebrow. "Where are the ladies?" he asked them, confused.

"Chrissy didn't look well this morning, so Cilan sent Rachel in with her into our bathroom to check on Chrissy to make sure she's alright." Cress responded. He had his head down with a look of extreme stress and worry for his wife. "She did seem awfully light-headed... Oh, Chrissy...!" he moaned in over-flowing worry. He kept on repeating "My wife..." while pacing back and fourth.

Cilan grabbed his brothers shoulders and Cress stopped. "Calm down, Cress..." he soothed Cress.

"Oh," Chili mumbled. "Well, I hope she's alright..." he trailed off.

Cilan sighed. "We all do, too..." he said.

*9:43 AM*

Hannah came bursting threw the front doors of the Striaton City gym.

"I came as quick as possible when you told me about Chrissy!" She huffed at Cress, trying to catch her breathe.

"Hannah-." Chili began, but she had already ran to Cress and Chrissy's room. He sighed.

._.

"I think I am, Rachel... Chrissy whispered to her best friend. "That's the only reason I can come up with... Plus the pre-." She was interrupted by Hannah barging into the bathroom. It nearly scared both Rachel and Chrissy to death.

"What's wrong, Chrissy?" Hannah huffed out. "Cress told me about you!"

"Hannah!" Rachel exclaimed. "Don't scare us like that!" She scolded her sister.

"Sorry," Hannah breathed heavy. "When Cress called me in distress and worry about you, I knew something was up and had to come see you!"

Chrissy smiled at her friend. She was breathing heavy. Before Chrissy could say anything back to her, she quickly covered her own mouth and rushed for the sink.

"Chrissy?!" the sisters both gasped.

Chrissy threw up in the sink. Rachel quickly got a wet washrag and wiped Chrissy's forehead with it.

Hannah gasped. "You look terrible!" she shrieked at her sick friend.

Chrissy slowly turned to her friends and leaned against the counter. "Let me see my husband... Cress...! Oh...!" she moaned as she held her hand on her stomach.

Hannah and Rachel helped her walk out of the bathroom and into her and Cress's bedroom.

Cress's side of the bed was neatly made and ready for tonight's sleep, while Chrissy's was still yet to be made.

That's when Chrissy went limp and passed out in her friend's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Surprise

_I finshed this one right after chapter 1 because I had some many ideas and I was happy *U* Enjoy~_

*9:51 AM*

A loud *thud* came from Cress and Chrissy's bedroom.

Cress gasped loudly. He quickly stood up from his chair, almost knocking over his tea.

"Chrissy...!" he yelled down the hallway as he ran, now officially worried insane about his dear wife.

"Cress, wait!" Cilan called as him and Chili stood up and followed their distressed brother.

*9:53 AM*

Cress charged into his and his wife's bedroom and gasped as his face turned white as a sheet. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

Chrissy had slipped out of Hannah and Rachel's grip as she unexpectingly passed out on the ground.

"Chrissy...!" Cress cried out to his wife, almost bursting into tears. "Ohhhhh... Chrissy, speak to me...! Please dear, speak to me...!" He was now screaming as hot tears poured down his pale face.

Chili and Cilan got in the doorway and both gasped when they saw his brother crying next to his wife.

"I-I-Is she dead...?!" Chili stuttered, holding back his own tears. Cilan rushed over to his brother and Chrissy and listen for Chrissy's heartbeat.

"She alive..." Cilan reassured everyone. Hannah was still frozen with shock, while Rachel started crying into her hands, stopping when she heard her husband deliver the news.

He then felt her forehead. A look of confusion and shock spread over his face. "She... Doesn't have much of a fever... To be this... Sick...?" he questioned himself.

"She did throw up." Rachel told Cilan. Cress made a sound that sounded like someone just knocked all the air out of him.

"Oh, Chrissy...!" Cress cried out again.

Rachel whispered something into her husband's ear once her fully stood up. "What?!" She-?!" Cilan said with a gasp, but his wife shushed him.

Cress whipped his head up. His cheeks were really red and wet from crying his heart and eyes out for his wife. "What!?" Cress quickly asked them.

"We'll tell you later," Rachel spoke before Cilan said anything. "Chrissy is fine."

Chrissy stirred and slightly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she could tell her husband was in front of her by his blue hair and bow tie.

Cress gasped. "Chrissy...!" he exclaimed as he saw his wife awaken. "Oh, Chrissy...!" he quickly grasped her hand and squeezed it. "You feeling alright, sweat heart?!" he quickly asked her, still full of worry.

Chrissy smiled sweetly at her worried husband. "I'm fine, Cress..." she said in a low tone. She tried to get up herself, but Cress and Cilan helped her up.

"Oh no, Chrissy," Cilan told her. "You're too off to get up yourself!"

Once they got her on Cress and Chrissy's bed, Cilan placed a wet washrag of Chrissy's forehead.

Chrissy moved her gaze to her friends, relieved she was alright. "Should I let him...?" she asked them.

"Your choice, Chrissy." Rachel responded.

Cress raised a confused yet still worried eyebrow as Chrissy took his hand. His ring shined as sunlight hit it.

Chrissy smiled. "Don't get upset, but..."

She pulled her husband closer with all her strength.

"I'm pregnant, Cress..." she whispered excitedly to her husband.

*10:01 AM*


	3. Chapter 3: Ups and Downs

_Shocking surprise last chapter? ;) Well, I'll try to make more romance between Hannah and Chili; Rachel and Cilan, besides just Chrissy and Cress :3 Because it his story WAS for Hannah and Chili, but I got off track... "x''DDD But I promise that once I get all the pregnancy stuff put out into the story plot, I WILL do a full, all out, romance chapter with Hannah and Chili and MAYBE Rachel and Cilan ;) Well enjoy :D_

* * *

*10:02 AM*

"HUH?!" Cress gasped loudly with confusion. "What?! But how?!" he started to get lightheaded with shock and fear of some sort.

"What?!" Chili and Hannah both said in sync. "Cress is going to be a father?!" Hannah added.

Chrissy smiled and sat up. "Yes, that's right!" she said with joy and touched Cress's hand. "We're going to have a baby, Cress!" she told her husband excitedly.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Chili demanded.

"Yeah, how?!" Hannah demanded, too.

Cress calmed a bit. He looked down and away from everyone and blushed awkwardly. So did Chrissy.

"Well..." Cress started. "It was our wedding anniversary, and we got... A little..."

"They had sex." Chili bluntly stated.

"Chili...!" Cress chocked through disbelief and blushed harder.

"Cress..." Chrissy whispered to her husband. "We can't lie to them... Their your brothers..."

Cress sighed. "Chili's right..." he admitted. "We did... It's just..."

"Cress was being so irresistible..." Chrissy finished for him, shyly. "And we couldn't help ourselves..."

Cilan gave them an awkward smile. "So what if you guys had an 'oops'?" he said. "You'll just have a beautiful bundle of joy."

"If she's pregnant and not sick, then why did she throw up?" Hannah asked Cilan.

Cilan raised his finger in the air. "Simple." He began. "Chrissy is having what's called 'morning sickness'. Almost every pregnant women gets it, and Chrissy happens to be one of them."

Chrissy cuddled into Cress's arms and looked up at him. His blue eyes stared back at her, worried to death about her.

Cress reached out his shaky hand to her currently flat tummy. "H-H-Hello there, little one..." he whispered to her tummy.

Chrissy smiled shyly and touched her husband's hand. "She can't hear you yet," she told him. "I'm only 2 months into my pregnancy."

"2 months?!" Cress exclaimed with quite shock. "That's-."

"-Not a lot, really," Cilan said, finishing his triplet's statement. "A full term pregnancy varies between 38-40 weeks, which is about 9 months."

"What happens when those 9 months are up?" Hannah asked.

"Simple. Chrissy starts having contractions, her water breaks, which is the stages of labor, and then the baby is delivered." Cilan answered her.

"That means Chrissy has 2 months down, 7 months to go..." Chili muttered.

"Right!" Cilan said.

Chrissy looked up at her green-haired brother-in-law. "Does anything change to me?" she asked him shyly.

Cilan laughed. "Man, you guys have a lot of questions!" he chuckled. "And yes, you do. You're tummy slowly gets bigger and bigger as the baby grows inside of you, you may seem tired more often, and you may find it a little hard to breathe." he then answered Chrissy's question. "But that's normal."

Cress looked at his wife and grew a little excited. "I can't wait..." he whispered to Chrissy and gave her a big smooch on her lips.

"Cilan?" Chili asked his triplet.

"Yes?"

"How do you know all this?"

Cilan froze and his face grew extremely hot. "Er..." He stuttered. "Um... Well, I guess I was curious, so I looked it up on the Internet!"

Chili rolled his eyes. "Or you're just a complete pervert..." He muttered.

"I am not!" Cilan exclaimed, blushing. "I wanted to know what to expect if...! Er..."

Everyone laughed.

*10:23 AM*


	4. Chapter 4: Excepting It

_Now I have writers' block! x'DD Can someone give me any ideas on what Hannah and Chili and/or Rachel and Cilan should do in my next chapter? I going _to defiantly have Chrissy and Cress still being romantic, but just not as much. (I hope xD) :3 So yeah enjoy what I have xD

* * *

*12:43 PM*

"Are you shocked, Chili?" Hannah asked him as they cuddled on the couch in the living room together.

"Hm? You mean Cress getting Chrissy pregnant?" Chili questioned his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that!" she said. "Are you...?"

"Not really..."

"Why?! Did you expect this to happen?!"

"Yeah, by how close and romantic those two are. They're married, you know."

"I know that!"

"So therefore, the 'oops' happened and they are going to be parents, Cilan and I are gonna be uncles, and your sister is going to be an aunt. Simple as that."

"Hm..." Hannah mumbled. "That seems logical enough..."

Chili squeezed her hand. "Now enough about them, Hannah..."

"Right."

Chili looked out the window. Snow was starting to pile up pretty high in Striaton City. He blinked. "Snow is piling up pretty high," he said. "I should get you home."

*12:47 PM*

"It seems like it was just yesterday that they got married..." Cilan thought out loud to Rachel as he set his tea cup on the table.

"Yeah, it did..." Rachel agreed. "Us too..." she looked up at Cilan, lovingly.

Cilan smiled sweetly back and handed her a cup of tea.

"So, how do you feel about being an uncle in 7 months, dear?" Rachel asked as took the tea and sipped.

Cilan shrugged once he sat down. "I don't really know yet..." he said, staring down at his cup, constantly moving his grip on it. He was looking at window at the snow covered Striaton City.

"You sure seem fidgety for not being sure."

"What do you mean by that, dear?"

"Your hands, Cilan..."

"Huh?"

Rachel pointed at his hands, which were still moving, but only once in a while now. Cilan blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Sorry!" he sighed. "That's just my way of showing I am nervous!"

"I thought you said you didn't know yet?" Rachel questioned her husband's behavior.

"About being an uncle, yeah, but..." Cilan trailed off.

"About Chrissy you aren't not sure...?" Rachel guessed.

Cilan nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "She's really close to Chili and I... As close friends, of course."

"I understand, sweat heart..." Rachel whispered to him. "She's close to me, too..."

Cilan smiled and blushed. He took a sip of his tea.

"Friends are everything, you know." Rachel added and sipped her tea, too. She slipped her hand across the top of the table and touched Cilan's hand and rubbed it, soft and slowly.

Cilan blew Rachel a kiss. They were silent.

"Now my question to you is..." He began to say after a while. "Would YOU want to have a baby?" he asked her with a suggestive smirk.

Rachel blush uncontrollably and had to turn away from him.

Cilan laughed. "I take that as a 'no'," he chuckled. "That's alright, tho..."

Rachel smiled at him. She stood up and picked up her tea cup. On the way, she kissed Cilan's soft, warm lips. Cilan pulled her in for another.

Rachel's tea splashed a little. Cilan froze.

"Did it...?!"

"No, Cilan..."

*12:59 PM*

"Hello, Chrissy..." Cress whispered as he slowly stepped quietly into their bedroom.

Chrissy shifted in bed before opening her eyes to see Cress hovering over her. She slowly outstretched her arms to him.

Cress let her pull him down close to her, embrace him, and his kiss him. He kissed her back several times in affection for her. He was breathing heavy because he decided to work out some while Chrissy slept.

"Why aren't you working, Cress?" Chrissy asked as she sat up. "And why are you out of breathe?"

"The snow had scared away any potential customers from coming out here," Cress told her as he lied down next to her. "And I took it as a chance to work out some, since I haven't done so in a while..."

He wrapped his arm around Chrissy's shoulders. She could feel a little bit of muscles under his white dress shirt sleeve.

Chrissy felt his chest. "You don't need to work out anymore, dear!" She told him as her cheeks turned a bright pink. "Your chest is buff enough!"

She unbuttoned his black and grey vest and lifted his dress shirt to reveal faint abs coming in on his slightly pale chest.

Cress took ahold of her wrists and pulled her hands away from him. "I'm a waiter and a cook at restaurant, Chrissy-dear," he said as he pulled his dress shirt back down and buttoned his vest back up. "I taste things multiple times to get the my dish at its best before I actually give it to my customer, so all those tasting can add up. Especially with desserts."

Cress rubbed her cheeks with his soft and tender hands. "So to keep me thin, I gotta work it off," he continued. "to prevent me from gaining too much weight..." He seemed to trail off like he was insecure.

Cress is never insecure. He is always proud of his accomplishments and can sometimes get a little cocky. He even kinda brags to other men about being married to Chrissy, calling her the "Most Flavorful Woman on Earth", serenade her with flowers the next day, and sing to her before they slept. He never grades himself down like he seemed to just do.

"Cress!" Chrissy exclaimed at her husband, worriedly. "You're not fat!"

"Not now because I've been working out, but if I don't watch my eating habits and never do so, I will eventually be." Cress told his wife.

"You were never fat in the first place!" Chrissy was now shouting with more worry than before. She grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips. "Feel your hips! They are perfect!" She continued.

Cress only stared at her as she showed him other parts of his body that were slim and perfectly fine.

"See, Cress?!" Chrissy asked him in a fretting tone. "You're not-"

She was interrupted by Cress sliding his arms suggestively around her. He gave her a sweet, gentleman smile.

Chrissy sighed lovingly. "Oh, Cress..." She whispered. Cress was over her, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. Chrissy placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled sweetly at him, immobilized by Cress with uncontrollable love and affection.

Cress leaned in close to her face. "I came in to check on you, sweetie..." He whispered to her. "I am just so happy I get to be a father..."

Chrissy slowly kissed him several times. Cress let her get out her feelings through kisses and snuggles.

"I love you, Cress..."

"I love you, too... My lady..." He took her hand and kissed it once they both sat up.

*1:11 PM*

* * *

_Cress and Chrissy took over. Again. xD GOTTA STOP DOING THAT! Lol sorry guys if I bore you with them... "^^_


	5. Chapter 5: Love, Once Again

_Okay, let me say a few things... 1) this is so d*** long xD and 2) I am apoligizing ahead of time not only to Rachel, but to all my readers, for the sexy ending to this chapter! x'''DDD I HAD to keep my promise to make a chapter with less CressXChrissy romance (which I failed_ EPICLY._) and more ChiliXHannah and CilanXRachel romance. I did put SOME ChiliXHannah, but CilanXRachel got more than them, plus the title really matched the ending to this chapter x'D lol anyways, enjoy ;)_

* * *

*9:14 AM*

Cress entered the main area of the restaurant. He slipped into the kitchen and flipped on the light. He squinted as the light flooded his vision.

He took his apron off a hook on the wall and turned to the rest of the kitchen.

"Let's get cooking!" Cress said with a smile.

He clapped his hands together. "I have my beautiful wife, two brothers, a sister-in-law, and a guest to serve, so let's start!" He seemed to say to the appliances around the kitchen.

._.

*9:41 AM*

Chrissy woke to find her husband missing from their bed. She sat up and looked around for him. After not finding him, she got up and went to search further.

As she reached the kitchen, a nice, pleasant, tasteful smell arose from the room. She peaked secretly to find Cress cooking breakfast.

Chrissy smiled affectionately at her husband's tall, slim body, standing proper. He was smiling brightly, but looked very serious in a way when you looked at it long enough. He was wearing his white apron that went down to his knees. His ankles showed, due to his short pants, which Chrissy really liked about his everyday attire.

When Cress started to turn her way, she pulled her head away so he wouldn't see her.

"Oh, Cress..." Chrissy thought to herself. "You are so handsome..." She looked down at her wedding ring on her hand.

Chili came walking down the hall without her noticing. "Chrissy?" He asked her. "What are you doing up?"

Chrissy jumped back in surprise and Cress turned his head. "Chrissy-dear?" He called to her. "Is that you, my love?"

Cress peaked around the corner. Chrissy giggled shyly at her husband. "Hi, sweetheart..." She whispered to him.

Cress's eyes grew wide with shock. "Chrissy!" He exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into the kitchen, where he was in the middle of cooking his famous breakfast. "You should still be sleeping! You and our baby need to rest! It is important that you do, sweetie!" He rubbed her tummy to feel that it's grown larger.

Cress gasped. "Your tummy!" He exclaimed. "You have put on some baby weight, my love..." He kissed her romantically a few times.

"Hey everybody!" A voice came from the entrance.

It was Hannah. "Hey, babe..." Chili said as he hugged and kissed her.

Hannah smelled her surroundings. "Mmm!" She said with pleasure. "What's cooking?"

Cress stood tall and proud as his pregnant wife was attached to him. "My famous breakfast dish that only I know how to make!" He said with a great and deep voice with pride. Chrissy giggled at him and smooched his tender lips.

"Smells great, Cress!"

"Oh, it'll get better!"

"Chili, could you go wake up Rachel and Cilan for me, please?"

"Sure, Chrissy!" Chili smiled.

When Chili left, Hannah entered the kitchen. She laughed when she saw the happy, expecting couple. Cress was cooking proudly, while Chrissy looked up at him admiringly with glowing eyes.

"You two seem happy." Hannah said with a smile. Chrissy only squeezed Cress tighter with affection.

*9:57 AM*

Chili creaked the door to Cilan and Rachel's bedroom. The married couple were sleeping happily, Cilan with his arms wrapped around his wife and Rachel sleeping soundly.

Chili walked over to his brother's side of the double bed and nudged him. "Wake up, Cilan..." He said. "It's morning."

Cilan only shifted in his sleep and mumbled something. Rachel woke when her husband stirred. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Chili chuckled. "Well, good morning, Rachel!" He grinned.

Rachel tiredly turned to Chili. "Good morning, Chili..." She mumbled. She shook Cilan's shoulders. "Wake up, sleepy head..." She told Cilan with affection in her tone.

Cilan rolled over, turning away from her. "Mmm... Five more minutes, dear..." He mumbled back.

Rachel pulled Cilan off his pillow, but he landed back down on it.

Chili grinned awkwardly. "Did you stay up study your recipes?" He asked his green-haired brother.

Cilan moaned. "Maybe..." He replied in a tired tone.

Rachel got really close to him and rubbed his round cheek with her soft, delegate fingers. "Wake up, Cilan-dear..." She whispered to him.

Cilan chuckled and blushed with affection. He turned over to his wife and kissed her. "Alright," he whispered back. "If you say so, dear..." He said suggestively.

*10:04 AM*

Cilan, Rachel, and Chili came back to the main part of the restaurant to hear smooching sounds.

Cilan entered the kitchen to see Chrissy kissing Cress's face with extreme attraction.

He laughed. "What is it now, Cress...?"

Cress raised his spoon he was cooking with. "My famous breakfast!" He said with pride. Chrissy giggled more and kissed Cress's cheek hard. He went back to cooking. "You should have known me better than that, Cilan."

Cilan chuckled. "Oh, alright," he admitted. "I guess."

Cilan and Chili (and the girls) know that when Cress is cooking his favorite, all-time dish, you are not to dampen his spirits. If you do, he gets more cocky and mocks your cooking. Chrissy would also giggle more.

Chrissy continued to smooch Cress. Cilan looked over at Hannah.

"Cress said something really sweet," Hannah said laughing. "I can't tell you how attracted and in love Chrissy reacted at first."

Cress chuckled when he heard their conversation. "It'll be done in about 10 minutes." He told his brother.

*10:25 AM*

Cress came out with several plates of food on his serving plater, while Chrissy was helping him out with her plater.

"Breakfast is served!" Cress said proudly.

He placed a plate of food in front of everyone.

"Cilan..."

"Chili..."

"Hannah..."

"Rachel..."

Chrissy placed down a plate for her and one for Cress.

He took her serving plater and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for helping me dear..." He whispered. Chrissy giggled and sat down. Cress left to get drinks.

*10:30 AM*

When Cress came back with drinks, Rachel and Cilan were cuddling, Hannah and Chili were kissing, and Chrissy had her elbow on the table, head in hand, waiting for the father of her growing baby inside of her to return.

Cress smiled affectionately at her. He placed her tea next to her plate and kissed her. After Cress gave everyone else their drinks, everyone began to start eating.

Hannah's eyes widened. "This is so good, Cress!" She complimented his cooking. "I can't believe anyone could make a dish this good!"

Cress smiled. "Why, thank you!" He responded.

Chrissy cuddled up to Cress. "Isn't he the best...?" She said, looking up at her husband with affection.

Everyone nodded approvingly.

Cress swallowed and took ahold of Chrissy's hands. He looked at her lovingly, into her bright, blue eyes. Her blue hair fell perfectly onto her back and a little over her eyes. She was looking at him with those eyes that always got to Cress. Her wide, sparkling, blue eyes stared into his.

"Oh, Chrissy..." He said, blushing. Chrissy kissed him with overflowing affection.

._.

*11:07 AM*

Once everyone finished, Cilan led Rachel

Into their bedroom.

Cress laughed. "Let's see if they have an 'oops'!" He chuckled.

Everyone laughed, but Hannah and Cilan were not in an ear shot.

._.

"Now, tell me..." Cilan started. "What's bothering you?"

Rachel sat down on their bed. "What you mean by that?" She asked him, confused.

"You looked pretty down lately..."

"No, I'm just tired..."

"Tired of what...?

"Just sleepy tired!" She snapped.

Cilan got really close to her. "Rachel..." He whispered.

She turned away from him.

"Tell me, dear..."

"..."

"Come on, Rachel..."

"It's just..." She started.

Cilan urged her to go on.

"It's just... I feel like we never have any real romance! It's always just Cress and Chrissy who do around here!" She finally spilled out.

"Rachel..." Cilan whispered.

"We're married, Cilan!" She continued. "We should be expecting, like they are!" She couldn't help but cry a little.

Cilan stepped forward and motioned for her to look. He lifted his black vest and white dress shirt to show her that he was unbuckling his brown belt.

"Cilan, you wouldn't..." Rachel gasped

"If you want to be a more romantic couple, then let's get back to having..."

"We haven't had for a while! Do you still...?!"

"Yes, silly..." Cilan smirked suggestively as he pulled his pants down. "I do remember..."

As Cilan proceeded to take his clothes off, Rachel went to lock the door to their bedroom.

Cilan stood in front of her, only wearing his boxers now. "I missed you, Rachel..." He whispered. He pulled down his boxers.

Rachel didn't gasp, instead she proceeded to match Cilan's current appearance.

She cuddled close to Cilan. "I missed you too, Cilan..." She whispered.

"Shall we proceed?" Cilan suggested.

Rachel nodded as Cilan began.

*11:29 AM*

* * *

_I warned you guys. x'D That's mostly why this is rated M. Lol but JUST to let you know, Rachel doesn't get pregnant ;) two pregnant women are just TOO hard to write about...! x''''DDD _

_Chrissy: "I'm in labor, Cress!" "My water broke!"_

_Rachel: *gasp* "Cilan! The baby just moved!"_

_That would being a living h***. x'DD_


	6. Chapter 6: Desisions

_Okay to let you all know, a month passes every chapter unless I say otherwise :3 enjoy! ;)_

* * *

*12:01 PM (a month after chapter 5)*

"What do you think it will be?" Chrissy asked her husband.

Cress turned to her. Chrissy was now 4 months into her pregnancy. He baby bump was slightly stinking out.

"A baby." Chili said, trying to he funny. He was sitting at a nearby table, looking like he was deep in thought.

Cress whipped around to his red-haired brother. "Hey!" He exclaimed. Chrissy giggled.

"I think it'll be a girl..." Chrissy whispered as she looked loving at her bump.

Cress turned back to his wife, confused. "How do you know?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Chrissy rubbed her baby belly. "I don't know, I am guessing," she told him. "And I heard it's normal for a expecting mom to think they know the gender of their baby."

Cilan smiled awkwardly. "That seems fair enough," he said. "It makes since because you are the one person that it's around the most."

Chrissy nodded as Rachel came in the room.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted as Cilan handed her a cup of tea. She took a sip.

"Mmm... Nothing like a good tea on a nice February noon..." She said with satisfaction.

Cilan nodded and looked over Chili.

"You alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk about it?

"...yeah." Chili hesitated before answering.

*12:11 PM*

After everyone sat around the table, Cress next to Chrissy, Cilan next to Rachel, and Chili in between the two couples. An empty seat was across the table from him.

"So, what is it, Chili?" Cilan asked his brother.

"I... I think I want to marry Hannah..." Chili said, blushing.

Cress and Cilan gasped. "Are you crazy?!" Cress exclaimed. "When I proposed to Chrissy, we had know each other for 7 years! You've only know Hannah for only 3 years!"

Cilan put his hand on Cress's shoulder to calm him down. "That's wonderful, Chili," he said. "But I think now isn't the right time."

Chili was getting mad. "Why?!" He growled.

"Chili," Cilan said calmly. "If you proposed engagement now, Chrissy would probably be giving birth around the time of your wedding, and we'd all have to be at the hospital with her."

"That's true..." Chili mumbled with disappointment and a slump of the shoulders.

"So," Cilan continued. "I suggest you propose to her after Cress and Chrissy's baby is born and we all get used to having a child around."

Chili nodded. "Yeah, that seems reasonably fair." He said.

"So it's a plan, right?" Cress asked.

"Yeah..." Chili said with a smile.

*12:19 PM*

* * *

Sorry for it being so short! x''DD Tho I just finished chapter 7 and it's TOO long!


	7. Chapter 7: Progress and Romance

i have nothing to say... Except that this is too long AND I focused on Cress and Chrissy too much... Again. x''D well STILL ENJOY! ;''')

* * *

*8:00 AM*

Cress's alarm went off on the March morning. He felt Chrissy stir. He turned over in their bed and he felt Chrissy's baby bump on his flat chest.

"Mmm... Good morning, Cress-dear..." Chrissy mumbled as she rubbed her baby belly.

Cress smiled sweetly as Chrissy's eyes met his. "Good morning, my lady..." He said as he touched her hand. He then rubbed her tummy. "And good morning, little one..." He whispered to it. Chrissy giggled softly.

*8:15 AM*

Cress and Chrissy entered the main area of the gym to hear Cilan talking.

"Cress has to take Chrissy to her doctor's appointment, so it's just me and you right now." Cilan was talking to Chili.

Chili nodded. "Will Rachel being taking over Cress and Chrissy's shifts?"

"Yes," Cilan answered. He turned to his wife. "And if Chrissy doesn't mind, she may wear Chrissy's work clothes and apron."

"She may!" Chrissy said with a smile as she stopped at the kitchen entrance to wait for Cress to slip in and get the breakfast he had prepared the night before. Chrissy was rubbing her ever growing baby bump.

"Ah, good morning, Chrissy! Cress..." Cilan greeted his sister-in-law and triplet brother. "May I rub your tummy?"

"Absolutely!" Chrissy said with a sweet smile as Cilan walked over to her and began to rub the tummy that held his niece inside.

"Chrissy's appointment is at 8:30, so we got to get going." Cress said as he handed his wife a two containers of food and slipped on his coat. "I should be back around 10 at the latest, depending on if anything comes up." He took the containers from Chrissy, placed them on the counter, and slipped her coat on her. Since her baby bump has gotten too big, he left it unzipped. He rubbed her belly before giving her a big, loving, and long smooch on her soft lips and picking the containers again.

"Well, take care!" Cilan said.

"Be safe!" Rachel told them.

Chrissy smiled before letting herself fall into Cress's arms. Cress wrapped his free arms around her. "Thank you!" She said with a bright smile.

*8:30 AM*

"Chrissy?" A nurse called for her to come back.

Cress stood up from the waiting room chair and helped Chrissy up. She could have stood up herself, but Cress insisted he help her around.

"Come on back." The nurse said and Cress and Chrissy followed her down the hallway to a small room. Once they entered the room, the doctor came in behind them with an ultrasound.

"Hello, Chrissy," the doctor greeted her and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'll be taking an ultrasound on you today to check up on you and your baby." Chrissy shock his hand.

Cress helped his wife sit on the bed and lie down.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Are you having trouble getting around and doing things, m'am?"

Chrissy smiled and giggled. She looked up at Cress and took his hand. "No..." She replied. "My husband just wants to do anything to help out during my pregnancy..."

The doctor smiled and laughed. "Now that's a perfect husband for a pregnant women," he chuckled. He plugged in the ultrasound. "But don't get too carried away, sir."

Cress smiled. "I won't, doctor..." He promised the doctor as he looked lovingly at Chrissy. She squeezed his hand and looked deeply and lovingly back into his blue eye.

"Alright," the nurse finally said. "Let's get started." She put gel on the ultrasound and began to rub it on Chrissy's baby belly.

A screen showed a really hard-to-see image of the baby inside Chrissy, but the doctor and nurse seemed to know pretty well what was being shown.

"You are five months through, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am." Chrissy said as she looked at the screen and then to him. The nurse continued to move it around her bare belly.

Cress stared at her baby belly with love. "I can't believe that's our baby growing inside her..." He thought.

"Sir?" The doctor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Cress looked up at him.

"Yes?" Cress asked him.

"Would you and your wife like to know the gender of your baby?" The doctor asked.

Cress looked at Chrissy with a loving gaze. "Do you, Chrissy?" He asked his wife.

"I'd rather be surprised..." Chrissy whispered to her husband. "But it's up to you, Cress... Whatever you'd like..." She smiled lovingly at him.

Cress smiled at her and turned to the doctor. "I'd like to be surprised, like my wife..." He told him.

The doctor nodded and wrote something in his notes. "Alright," he said after finishing. "You're done here. Sign out at the front desk."

*8:50 AM*

Cress opened the front door of the Striaton gym for his wife. She happily stepped in the building, rubbing her tummy.

All the customers started to turn towards them. They must be interested in Chrissy's growing baby belly.

"Oh, you two are having a baby?!"

"Oooo!"

"Boy or girl?!

"Aw, no way!"

"Congratulations!"

"How far is she?!"

Cress ignored all the customer's questions and comments and took her down the hallway to their bedroom. He slipped her coat off and placed it on a nearby chair.

"Get some rest, my lady..." Cress whispered in Chrissy's ear and she giggled.

Chrissy kissed his cheek. "Alright, sweetheart..." She whispered back, looking lovingly into his eyes.

*8:37 AM*

When Cress reached the kitchen, he hanged up his coat and tied on his apron.

"So," Cilan asked his triplet brother. "How was it?"

"Great!"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"We want to be surprised, Cilan."

"Oh, alright. Is Chrissy resting?"

"Yes, she is. Where's Rachel?"

"She got really tired, so she's taking a nap." Cilan took what he was cooking and carefully placed it on a plate.

"We seem pretty busy," Cress acknowledged. "Are you and Chili holding up?"

Cilan finished the order, placed it up, and ran a bell for Chili to come to get it and serve it. He turned to Cress and smiled. "Sure are!" He said happy.

Cress patted his brother's shoulder and went to take orders.

The first table was awfully nosy about Chrissy and the baby.

"Hello! Welcome! What can I get you today, m'am?" Cress greeted the woman.

The woman set the menu down. "Oh, Cress!" The customer greeted him. "Was that your wife you came in with not too long ago?!"

"Yes, it was."

"Congrats on the baby! How far is she?"

"Five months."

"Ooo...! How exciting! How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well, m'am, thank you. Can I take your order now?" Cress was getting a little impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The woman said.

Cress took her order. "Okay, will that be it for now, m'am?" He asked her.

"Food, yes," she said. "Questions, no..."

"Great..." Cress thought.

"Is it a boy or girl?!" The woman asked excitedly.

"We want to be surprised." Cress flatly told her and went to give Cilan the woman's order.

He met Chili halfway.

"Are the customers bothering you...?" Chili asked Cress in a whisper.

"Yes..." Cress admitted.

"Good, because Cilan needs help with cooking, big time..." Chili told him. "He can't work alone you know..."

"I know, and I'll gladly help him!" Cress told Chili.

Chili laughed. "Then get in there, Cress." He said.

*7:15 PM*

"Wake up, my love..." Cress touched his wife's sleeping body. "Time for dinner..."

Chrissy slowly sat up. Cress leaned over her and gave her a few slow smooches on the lips.

He helped her out of their bed and down the hall. As they walked, Cress looked down at Chrissy's belly. He smiled lovingly.

Once they got to their restaurant, Cress helped Chrissy sit down by pulling out a chair for her.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to help them finish up..." He whispered. Chrissy nodded and looked lovingly lovingly into his blue eye. Chrissy couldn't help but kiss lips and pull him closer.

Cress's eyes widened as his wife kissed him more, but then closed his eyes and added to it.

"Okay, now I'll go help them..." Cress whispered as Chrissy giggled. He gave her one last kiss before going into the kitchen.

"Did you get Chrissy?" Cilan asked his brother.

Cress nodded and began helping Chili place the food on the dish. "Yes, I did!" He responded.

Cilan continued to cook. "Alright," he said. "We're almost done here..." Rachel was by Cilan's side, watching him cook.

"Cress!" Cress heard Chrissy call for him. Cress gasped and rushed out of the kitchen.

He rushed over to Chrissy. "Chrissy!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?!" He asked her.

Chrissy's face glowed happily. "The baby just moved!" She told her husband excitedly.

Cress gasped and a huge smile wiped across his face. His eyes sparkled as he bent down and began to rub Chrissy's baby bump.

"Hello there, little one!" He greeted their baby growing inside Chrissy. The baby moved again and Cress's eyes lit up even more and his smile grew bigger. "It's papa!" Cress continued to tell their baby.

Chrissy smiled down lovingly at her husband. "I think she already loves her father..." She said sweetly.

Cress continued to coo Chrissy's tummy.

"Cress! Come help us serve!" Cilan called for him.

Cress got up and rushed into the kitchen. "The baby started moving!" He told his brothers excitedly.

Cilan and Chili looked happily and excitedly at their blue-haired brother, who was going to be a father. "That's wonderful!" Cilan said excitedly.

Cress took a serving plater of food and motioned his hand for Rachel to leave first. She smiled at him politely.

Once he left the kitchen, he quickly served everyone their food, and sat down next to his wife. He continued to coo at her tummy.

"Cress, please start eating and stop cooing over your baby..." Cilan told his triplet brother, annoyed.

Cress sat up straight. "Sorry..."

*7:33 PM*


	8. Chapter 8: A Love Bloomer

**Okay I finished this yesterday (or the day before that idk), i just didn't feel like taking the time to post it orz x'D **

**i skipped to writing chapter 11 to get my ideas out, I SWEAR YOU GUYS WILL CRY! DDDD''': I did just writing it...! DDx well, that pone won't be posted till I finished chapter 9 and 10, so... yeah you have time to prepare x'D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Love Bloomer**

*10:07 AM*

"I think you two should be more romantic together." Chrissy said to Rachel and Cilan, very bluntly.

Rachel whipped her head to Chrissy. "W-W-What?!" Her face grew red with embarrassment.

Cilan simply sipped his tea. "I agree with Chrissy." He said as she slowly set down his tea cup. "We've been married longer than Cress and Chrissy have, and they're having a baby!" He laughed.

Chrissy smiled at her green-haired brother-in-law. She looked down at her baby belly. It stuck out just as much as her breasts did. She was as far as six months. The baby suddenly moved in her tummy.

"Oh!" Chrissy said with quite surprise.

Cress looked up from the newspaper. "What is it, my lady?" He asked her, a little wide eyed.

Chrissy looked up at her husband. "Oh, the baby just only moved..." She assured him.

Cress blinked. His cheeks turned pink and looked at her worriedly, head slightly down. "Oh... Alright, dear..." He said quietly before going back to reading.

Chrissy stared blankly at Cress's blue, think locks of hair. His bangs covering his right eye seemed to call out to her, saying, "Mess with me, Chrissy... You know you wanna mess with your husband's bangs...".

Chrissy looked away for a second and then looked nervously back. She was still being tempted to touch them. "Why do I have the urge to touch and mess with his bangs?!" She asked herself.

She couldn't resist the urge any longer. She walked over to her husband and touched the top of his head with both hands. His blue locks of hair were smooth and so soft.

Cress stopped reading to gaze up at Chrissy. "Yes?" He asked her. "What is it, dear?"

Chrissy slid her right hand down his blue, silky bangs that covered his right eye. Once she got to the tip at the bottom of them, she cupped the two thick locks of his bangs into her hand and bounced them up and down.

Cress blushed aggressively at his wife. Cilan and Rachel both looked and Chrissy like she did a back-flip, without hurting her growing baby.

"C-C-Chrissy?!" Cress stuttered, embarrassed. "W-W-What are you doing with my hair?!"

Cress knew exactly what Chrissy was doing. She had done it may times before.

For some strange reason, Cress's bangs fascinated Chrissy. She sometimes touch them a lot at a time, smooth out and flatten fly-aways, and what really gets Cress flustered, she moves his bangs to the side to either stare lovingly into his hidden eye or to rub his hidden cheek.

This time, Chrissy cooed them, like Cress did their baby. "You're bangs are so handsome, Cress-dear..." She whispered to him lovingly.

Cress smiled nervously, fearing what his wife might do next to his bangs.

Chrissy pulled him up out of his chair and turned his head to her. She then moved his bangs to the side of his face and held them there. Cress's cheeks grew very red.

Rachel gasped. "He has another eye under those bangs?!" She asked Cilan with disbelief.

Cilan smiled awkwardly. "Ah, yeah..." He said.

Cress was very flustered now. "C-C-Chrissy?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?! S-S-Stop that! Gah!"

Chrissy giggled at her husband's embarrassment. "Don't be so shy and nervous, Cress-dear..." She whispered and kissed his used-to-be-hidden cheek. "You know our baby will probably be curious about what's underneath your bangs... So you gotta get used to me doing this."

Cress blinked and just remembered. "Oh yeah," he said. "But I wonder how our baby will take the fact that I have strange hair..." He trailed off.

Chrissy smiled sweetly at him and rubbed his cheek. "Oh, I'm sure she'll love your hair, sweetheart..." She whispered into his ear in a loving tone.

Cress chuckled shyly. He looked nervously down at his folded hands. Whenever his cheek was uncovered, he felt exposed and shy, just like he was on their first date.

He felt Chrissy's lips really close to his. He looked back up at her right when she kissed him.

._.

*10:53 AM*

Cilan led Rachel into the living room of their home part of the gym and guided her to sit down.

Cilan wrapped his arm gently around her shoulder and Rachel took his hand and squeezed it.

"So this is your thought of romantic, Cilan?" Rachel asked and laughed.

Cilan looked over at his wife suggestively. He then pulled her into his lap, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Wait for it, my love..." He told her with a smirk. He kissed her hard, causing her to fall on the couch.

Cilan got above her and kissed her again. Rachel giggled and kissed him back.

They began making-out. Cilan kept touching Rachel's butt by accident, but she didn't care. As long as it was romance, she was fine with it.

Then things started getting a little out of hand.

"You wanna take it to the bedroom...?" Cilan asked Rachel suggestively. Rachel did nothing but nod.

Cilan quickly picked her up in his arms and took her inside to their bedroom.

A few minutes later, Cress was passing by and heard giggles rise from Cilan and Rachel's room.

"I know what their up to..." He muttered as he rushed down the hallway to get away from the suggestive and sexual feelings.

At that moment, Cress wanted to do it with Chrissy, too. But since Chrissy's got a bun in the oven, thanks to their "oops" on their anniversary, he had to wait three more months and then some for Chrissy to recover from delivery.

Cress squeezed his eyes shut, trying to satisfy his sexual urge by picturing Chrissy nude, but that just made him want to take it to the bedroom even more.

._.

*9:00 PM*

"Chrissy...?" Cress asked his wife nervously. They were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yes, dear?" Chrissy asked him.

"I... I am really... You know... 'In the mood'..." He hinted to her as his cheeks flushed up really hot.

"Cress..." Chrissy said to him slowly. "I'm 6 months pregnant... Can't you wait?"

"I'm sorry... It's just... Rachel and Cilan were doing it earlier and I guess I got a little..." Cress started.

"I understand, sweetheart..." Chrissy whispered sweetly to him as she turned her head to face him. She just got into a comfortable position and didn't want to move out of it. "I am too... How about we just kiss aggressively instead...?" She suggested.

Cress smirked. "Yes, that will..."

"But not now." Chrissy interrupted him. "I would like to get some sleep..."

"Oh, alright..."

*9:03 PM*


End file.
